Hidden Power Unleashed Naruto The HalfDemon
by The True Uzamaki
Summary: What if Naruto had died in the fight against sasuke and had a chance to survive. NaruxOc hint of NaruxKag also a minor InuNaru Crossover. I will promise this should be good in future chapters. Narxkyu Soon.
1. Chapter A Huge Suprise

Hidden Power Unleashed Naruto The Half-Demon

**_Chapter 1 AHuge Suprise _**NaruxOc My first fanfic

At the valley of the end there was craters,holes in the ground as if there were a battle between gods or hokages at that point.

**_Flashback  
_**

''No way I'm going to let you go to orochimaru sasuke why would you want to leave anyway.''

''I'm leaving konoha because I have ambition to kill Itachi and you losers have been slowing me down from achieving power this man orochimaru shall grant me the power I need so step aside naruto!''

''No I will keep my promise to sakura-chan even if I have to break every bone in your body!''

**_Rasengan!_**

**_Chidori!_**

Naruto was hit with two chidoris in the chest while Sasuke was hit with a rasengan in the stomach the two ninjas lay on the ground bleeding but narutos case was much worse while sasuke his only knocked out and chakra drained with a broken arm and ribs.

Naruto's body looks like it has surgery has been done to it without fixing it blood every where his chest has a huge gash opened slightly.Naruto tries his best to speak. ''So is this it this all I worked and trained for and it ends here wow somelife I've had''.Unknown to naruto the fox realises he is about todieso he decides to speak**_. Hey Kit don't die on me yet I have one plan that my help me and you stay alive _**and what that be coughsyou huge furball **_Wow even when your about to die you can still talk shit about me _**damn right baka-fox **_No time for that you idoit the only way you can survive is transform intoa half-demon _**what the hell **_Arggggh! Shutup! we don't have time for this the only for this is to happen is to let my all of my chakra leek into you now do as I say _**''fine alright alright stupid fox okay i did'' it now red chakra surrounding naruto healing all his wounds but he's changing **_Now there will be slight side affects okay" _**what hell do you mean slight side affects!'' **_Heh too bad though you will be taller than what you are your attiude will change your looks will put sasuke to shame and also you also have a half-demon brother. _**

''Yes! I'll look and be better than sasuke ever was then sakura-chan will like me for sure what I have brother!'' **_Not enough time to tell you now and about that girl sakura I think should drop the chan with her_** what why**_ Because kit there is a girl that already loves you very much very deeply and that she lives in a hidden village very far away from here she is very fine makes sakura look like trash and all the other girls in the village also.Well I'll see you when get up trust me you will like how you look Till Then kit._**

''What do you mean a girl loves me in a hidden village hello! anyone home there.Whats this pain in my body it feels like it starting to change into shapes God dammit. What the hell did you do to me Kyubbi''. **_Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! _**

''So I have finished my first chapter tell me if its good or not R.R''

**_Coming Soon Chapter 2 Naruto Reborn into a Beatiful Half-Demon._**


	2. Naruto Reborn into a Beatiful HalfDemon

Hidden Power Unleashed Naruto The Half-Demon

**_Chapter 2 Naruto Reborn into a Beatiful Half-Demon _**

Naruto tries his bests to sit up he takes a look at his hands his skin is softer but his nails seem sharper like they could cut through anything.''What the fuck! why the hell do my nails look like fangs but one thing that is good is my skin it feels very soft.''**_Hey Kit I told there would be side effects like I said it would be, well if thats troubling you take a look at your face I think that you may like that though. _**

Naruto walks to nearby pond to look at his face.His face looks like he has gotten older around 17, naruto's eyes are dark blue with a faded red in the middle, his hair is very long and it comes to some of his legs but the color is a little mustard colored, Naruto looks just like Inuyasha except blond hair, blue eyes and blue robes, and I made them twin brothers in this story.''Heh heh I like this alot I really do look good in these''. ''Still I wonder were these blue robes came from they do fit me nicely though''.**_Those robes came from your mother kit this clothing is made from some greatest people around so listen up those robesprotect you from ice, water, and poison.''_**These are really good clothes then to do all those things,wait fox I have a mother''.**_Yes you do but she had past away about 10 years ago I can tell you about later on so lets get a move on! ''_**Alright now I wonder were sasuke is right now''.**_Hey kit I can tell show you what happened just focus all your chakra into your mind okay._** ''Oh alright here I go''.

**_Flashback _**

Kakashi is racing through the woods trying to find his comarades.When he gets there he is quite shocked to find battlefield all destroyed.He locates naruto first he almost vomits at the scenehe sees.Naruto's body all bloody up with a hole in his chest.Kakashi decides to speak to his dieing student.'' Naruto... I'm so sorry a few tears come down his mask I wish I could of gotten here earlier'' .''Don't worry naruto I will find somebody to live on your dream''.He takes a look at sasuke and says you sasuke are lower then scum, he picks him up and head to konoha with a few anbu that looked kind of sad because naruto's death.

**_End Flashback _**

Wow I didn't know kakashi-sensei cared about me that muchwell to head to konoha to show everybody I'm alive then everybody will me happy naruto shows his trademark grin.**_No yet kit, _**well why the hell not**_ Beacuse you retard do you actually think that people will be happy to see you let me give you an example the villagers will be celebrating the girl sakura you like would hate because you hurt her precious sasuke-kun.Especially when she finds that I'm locked inside of you I bet she would hate youlike all the other villagers._**Naruto looks at the ground ''I guess your right on that he says sadly''. But were could I possibly go huh fox.**_Kit I will take a few hundred years in the past.''_**What! why a few hundred years in the past''. **_I'm only doing this because there's a better life there and this is where your mother grew up at, also your twin brother is there and the girl I metioned. _**It is then I'll definitely go then! **_Alright then so in order to go you to perform these seals to go in horse, ram, demon, and tiger. _**

Naruto listens to kyubbi from his mind and says **_horse, ram, demon, tiger, Demon Teleportation Justu! _**

Naruto dissolves into a black vortex leaving nothing behind.

**_Coming Soon Chapter 3 Inuyasha_**


	3. Chapter 3 Inuyasha

Hidden Power Unleashed Naruto The Half-Demon

**_Bold Printing - Kyubbi _**

**_Chapter 3 Inuyasha_**

**_Flashback _**

Naruto listens to Kyubbi from his mind and says**_ horse, ram, demon, tiger, Demon Teleportation Justu! _**

**_End Flashback _**

Naruto comes out of black vortex. ''That was some kind ride back there.''Naruto is in a forest right now but he doesn't know were exactly to go.''Where in the hell am I!''**_You're in a forest right now right now I'm kind of tired so you might be on your own and lastly there will a couple of demons going to kill you._**''What no that can't be right if there demons here won't they be a strong as you or maybe better.**_Hahaahaaa! that was kind funny what you just said their kit most of the demons here are low class, even some of the ninja from the leaf could wipe the floor with them. _**Naruto seems a little confident after hearing that. Now Naruto sets off to find the hidden demons. There are three of them, the first one is really short he looks like a goblin, now the second demon looks like tall skeleton like he has eaten in days, and for the third demon he is the biggest of the three.

'' Well they seem that big I think can take them!'' the first demons attacks naruto jumps in the air really high '' Wow this great I can see great up here! a sweat drop appears on his head. oh yeah the demons how could I forget, well I don't how these half -demons powers so here goes. The first demon attacks at naruto's knees naruto evades punches him sqaure in the face, suprisingly his head goes comes off ! '' With this strength nobody will beat me yatta!.''**_ '' Don't gas yourself up kit we have other things of importance to attend to now hurry up and finish these weaklings.''_** '' What ever you say fox.''

The second demon speaks.How dare kill my brother you pathetic half -breed.at the end of sentence he sort hissed it out. Naruto gets a liitle angry but quickly regains his composure. '' I'll show you weak you ugly face freak! Naruto tries the same punch this time but the demons grabs his hand squeezing it. '' Ahhh you funny face bastard take this! screaming in pain naruto swings his right hand quickly so his claws hit directly to his face,with a single swipe of his claws tears the demons face into 2 blood oozing from his dead corpse. The third demon cowers in fear and runs away. '' serves you right loser better run away! Naruto's feelss ome pride in his heart after that.**_ '' Now how did that feel.'' _**It felt really good destroying those demons but, why when had killed the first I felt as if I wanted to kill more and more.'' _**I will explain after we reached our destination point but, before you do that I think you should clean up yourself a bit. **_Naruto looks down and realized his robes are quite bloody. ''Guess your right on that again well to the hot springs.''

Naruto finds himself lost for minute.'' Were are they exactly.'' **_kyubbi sweatdrops and shows him the way. _**After showing him the way Naruto slips out of his robes getting in. '' Oh yeah this feels nice not having to think about anyone no sasuke-teme no baka-fox hmm...this is surely way better than hearing them speak all day. _naruto's inner thoughts - I wonder if they serve ramen in this time period. ''**Hey kit wake up''** '' ramen... ramen... ramen... **Kyubbi decides to use booming voice, ''Wake the hell up you dumbass.'' **_Naruto a wakens from his slumber nearly jumping out of skin.

'' What hell baka-fox do you have to be so loud.

**_'' I don't have time for voice now shutup and go to the other side there you will find a girl wearing the some of the shards of the sacred jewel no questions just go! _**'' alright I will just don't yell again. Naruto heads over to the other side to find a beatiful girl with aback length black hair and light brown eyes.Narutojumpsunder the water from catching a massive nose-bleed. '' Heystupid fox you never told me that she would be naked**_! '' ha ha ! I knew she would be thats why rushed you over there in the first place._** perverted kitsune mumbled naruto **_Now we can't possilbly steal now because your twin inuyasha is over there and also a fox in kit form,I think they are her guardians for some reason I' m not really sure why. So change into white robes that about to appear then wait till morning and I tell you plan._** '' Okay.'' Naruto makes camp outside the hots springs and decides to sleep.

Naruto wakes up in his white robes excitely '' Hey fox get up.'' **_Inside naruto kyuubi wakes up. ''What the hell do you want now.'' _**'' Do these robes have unique powers like blue one does naruto says happily.**_ No now shut it so I can tell you the plan. Now first thing you find away to keep inuyasha occupied while you steal the shards and escape thats all you have to do. _**

'' Hey fox why do we these so called jewel shards anyway.''

**_'' Now that question is complicated good luck! '' _**

'' Well here I go!

**_Coming Soon Chapter 4- Clash Of Brothers Inuyasha vs Naruto _**

**_Read and Review Please.

* * *

_**


	4. Chapter 4 Inuyasha vs Naruto

Hidden Power Unleashed Naruto The Half-Demon

BoldQuatation Marks- Nuraku Speaking

**_Chapter 4 Inuyasha vs Naruto _**

'' Well I'm on my way to find the sacred jewel shards or whatever it is. ''

Naruto does know that the they have moved so he moves towards the mountains, finds the girl and some friends of hers. '' I still wonder why kyuubi left so fast when I brought up that conversation guess he was nervous or something oh well, now to steal the sacred jewel shards!

Meanwhile, not far away naruto a man with a baboon cloak hides within the shadows.This boy looks equally matched with inuyasha if not stronger I'll have to keep watch for him right now. He soon disappears with a trace.

Back to Naruto

'' Now I've finally found them. '' Naruto sees the same girl and his so called brother arguing about something he couldn't could quite understand. '' What the hell are they babbling about this is worse than I and sasuke.

'' Now set the plan into action.'' Naruto flees in the air trying take shards and winds up taking the girl.

'' What the hell damn super-strength.'' The girls screams for inuyasha.'' Let me go right now Inuyasha help!

Naruto gets a better look at this girl_ she's really pretty, oh back to bussiness. _'' Sorry I can't do that.'' The girl gets a better look at naruto. he looks just like inuyasha but with blond hair and blue eyes also he's very handsome. She blushes bright red.'' _does she have a fever or is it really hot today.''_

With Inuyasha

''Kagome! I'm coming.'' As soon as he's about come a shuriken come right in his face, he dodges to the left trying find out who this prick is. '' Come out you bastard! stop hiding from me. He is suprised to see that the enemy resembles him quite alot. '' Why the hell do you look like me who are trying to fool.''He looks to the right noticing the man he's about fight is same that is kidnapping kagome. '' Well the more the better! He charges against narutos clone tries to strike him with claws he lands the hit luckily but he disappears into a cloud of smoke leaving inuyasha guessing.

Inuyasha thinks this is all the power naruto has.

His face forms into a smirk. '' Is this all you can do hmm... figures at least you won't be a problem.'' He takes out his sword Tesusaiga and flees to chase naruto.

Naruto sees Inuyasha coming so he steals the jewel shards off her neck and puts her down then takes her bike and rides away. inuyasha soon catches up, '' You better run bastard! '' He soon checks Kagome for any injuries. She gets up the without a scratch. ''I'm alright but you know I still wonder what was after and why looks like your twin. Inuyasha ponders for about 7 seconds then says '' Who cares you still have shards don't you.'' Kagome he reaches around neck then suddenly gets nervous. '' uh... Inu.. Inuyasha um he kind of stole the shards and my bike.Inuyasha glows a bright red aura giving away some killing intent.

''As much as I mad right I usually go crazy but, we don't have time for that we need to catch him so lets get a move on! Kagome replies thankfully. whew! I'm glad inuyasha didn't yell orthere would a massive argument.'' Come on lets go shippo. shippo is a little fox demon but he looks human.

With Naruto Again.

Naruto riding through the villages grinning like an physcho because he didn't think taking the shards would be this easy but doesn't realizeis that the villagers are staring at him wierdly, or fearfully one he is a half-demon, two because of thing he is riding while the girls look on with hearts in their eyes. Wow this great got the shards now what to do hmm... I feel kind of thirsty guess I'll get something to drink maybe some tea should do.

With Inuyasha and Kagome

Inuyasha has kagome on his back trying to fiqure out where to go until they locate the village. '' Hey Kagome were do think he went left, right, or straight.'' Inuyasha I'm not really sure.'' He then tries to find his scent. She spots her bike out of the corner of her eye. Kagome shouts out '' Inuyasha there's the bike I think he may be at the place where its parked next to. They soon then head into the place finding him.

Naruto was really enjoying his green that much that he didn't realize that they found him. Kagome sees him first.There you are you thief!then Inuyasha pulls out tesusaiga. '' Hand the jewel shards over and I might let you live.Naruto smirks '' Oh yeah well come get me then! He runs out of the there and warns the villagers to get safety while Inuyasha and Kagome are still and pursuing him.

They finally come to a place about 3 minutes away from the village

Inuyasha speaks '' Now there's no where to go imposter so just lets just make easy for me so I can kill you and take the shards. Naruto then decides it time to fight then speaks '' You want a fight come and get it.'' before they clash kagome speaks '' Hey Inuyasha I think we shoudn't fight him beacuse he did warn the villagers to safety, and put me down safely she adds softly.she blushes at thought of being so close to him Naruto and Inuyasha stare at her strangely thinking different thoughts. _naruto- must be the fever again man she really could use some medical help. _

_Inuyasha- what the hell is she blushing for hmm... might be the sun she should really stay in shade more often. _

Inuyasha ignores kagome and swings the tesusaiga at his body naruto evades and performs series of hand seals and shouts and says '' Shadow Clone Jutsu! '' ten narutos charge inuyasha each getting destroyed by one by one thats when naruto finds inuyasha still on the last clone he soon claws inuyasha in his shoulder causing inuyasha to yell in pain soon naruto seems to go for the kill but, inuyasha dodges it and stabs him in the stomach blood leeking like a waterfall.

Naruto is on his knees. ''Ahhh damn that sword really fucking hurts well you want to get serious. '' Naruto starts to make the hands seals for the rasengan while his wound is healing inuyasha and kagome are stunned that he's healing so fast what kind power does he possess. Inuyasha realizes he powerful and warns kagome and shippo at least to run far from here.

Naruto finished with seals now charges inuyasha with rasengan in one hand.

Inuyasha knows he will not be another low class demon so vows to protect kagome and charges naruto.

As Naruto running he puts even more chakra into it making it huge.

Inuyasha's tesusaiga has wind surrounding it and he can see some good in naruto and evil. He finally swings tesusaiga at naruto.

They both clash at the same time shouting;

**_Rasengan!_**

**_Wind Scar!  
_**

After the enormous wave of light the two half-demons are laid flat on the ground all bleeding but not that much but enough to be dead. Kagome soon comes back to aid of inuyasha and sees he still alive she soon takes back to head campsite with the help of shippo. trying to find heal some of his gashes to her suprise some of his wounds are healing themselves. Kagome sighs '' Thank you Kami.'' she sheds a few tears thinking there was nothing she could do. Then she starts remember the boy who looked like inuyasha and she says '' maybe we could of been friends if we would gotten to know him better instead of trying killing each other.'' Then she drifts off to sleep.

With Naruto once again.

He opens his eyes and realizes he's pretty beat up then realizes kyubbi chakra is starting to heal him so he stands up and tries to remember if he won or not. He looks to right seeing inuyasha gone.''Damn! I lost how hell did that happen I swore he was loosing.'''' Guess I need to train more. '' **_'' Hey kit''_** '' Wow now you decide to show up. '' he repied sarcastically.**_ '' Yeah whatever now that was a great I'd say and kit you didn't lose it was tie.''_** '' That made me feel a little better thanks fox.**_ '' Yeah yeah now I have to explain the situation about about the jewel shards you remember the demon teleportation jutsu right.'' _**'' Hai ''**_ Now I'm going to tell you how were going to get them back now you might be a lttle mad after hearing this. _**

**_Chapter End _**

**_Coming Soon- Kagome's Offer And Kyubbi Explanation._**

Ramen Palace 1 Bonus short chapters

Naruto- Hey Kagome how are you today

Kagome- I'm doing fine so what are having today Waitress at Ramen Palace.

Naruto- One miso ramen for me Kagome-chan

Kagome blushes a dark crinson. Inuyasha enters.

Inuyasha-Oi, Kagome one beef miso ramen for me.

Kagome-Coming right up!

Naruto-Hey Kagome you still haven't gotten rid of that fever yet.

Kagome - Naruto what are talking about I've never had a fever

Inuyasha- Its either a fever or its really hot back at the kitchen, seriously they need turn down the flames.

Kagome says a little annoyed- I don't have a fever and its not hot in the kitchen.

Naruto- Well It seems show up when I talk to you.

Kagome realizes that she can't explain she the blushes and tries to hide her face.

Inuyasha shouts out- Ah ha see I told you its hot in there,

Naruto shouts out- See you have fever again I should call a medic nin.

Inuyasha and Narutoat the same time- Yeah we should get her some help she might be dehydrated.

Kagomeshouts out angrily- Idoits! I don't have a fever, I' m not hot, I'm not dehydrated now will you two shut the hell up! and eat the fucking ramen

Inuyasha and Naruto at the cower in fear and say-Yes Kagome-sama

Kagome smiles warmly at them ands says thank you- Inuyasha-kun, Naruto-Kun.

Ramen Palace 1 end

Stay tuned for ramen palace 2 till next time.


	5. Bonus Character Profiles

**_Character Profiles _**

**_Naruto Uzamaki _**

**_Description- Long blond hair it reaches his back he has blue eyes, blue robes and 3 whisker markings on each cheek and cat ears._**

**_Likes- Ramen friend kyubbi others will be reavealed in Chapter 5 _**

****

**_Kagome Higuarashi _**

**_Description- Long black hair it reaches her back she wears a green and white schoolgirl outfit. She light brown eyes._**

**_Likes- Will be reavealed in Chapter 5 _**

****

**_Inuyasha Unknown _**

**_Description- Long silver hair it reaches his back he has golden eyes red robes and cat ears. _**

**_Likes- Will be revealed in Chapter 5 _**

****

**_History- Will be revealed for all characters _**

****

**_Chapter4 has been edited and finished stay tune for Chapter 5!_**


	6. Kagome's Offer and Kyubbi's Explanation

Hidden Power Unleashed Naruto The Half-Demon

**_Chapter 5 Kagome's Offer and Kyubbi's Explanation _**

**_Now k it you remember the teleportation jutsu I showed you right. _**'' '' Hai.''**_ Now the thing is that once you do that jutsu there's trick to it heh.._** '' Now what kind of trick would it be. Naruto sounding slightly annoyed.**_ '' The thing is that once you perform it can never... be done again. '' Thelast part was a bit of a whisper._**

Naruto just looks at him with emotionless face then speaks. ''Oh... why didn't hell didn't you tell me about this earlier! He added extra loudly. **_'' It was because of I wanted you to have a better life then you had in konoha. '' _**'' So the fox actually has a soft side who would of thought the great Kyubbi no Kitsune could be so. As soon as he was about to finish the sentence he was inturuppted by a booming voice.**_ '' Now you little batsard don't try to get all high and mighty because I was being nice you I the all mighty powerful._** Now this time Naruto cut him off.

'' Now now nobody wants here how great speech even though you are I hear all the time and must say it sucks.'' Just as kyubbi was about to shout again naruto did something suprised him he was smiling for reason. '' Thank fox for caring for my well-being I really appreciate it thanks again. '' After kyubbi heard that he started to smile then they disappeared out the naruto's mindscape.

With Kagome and Inuyasha

Inuyasha wakes up to find himself on the floor with kagome right next to him holding on to his waist he soon moves away blushing.'' I wonder did I ever win that battle against that imposter. Inuyasha then falls back asleep not noticing that kagome's arm was on him.

Time Skip. Only one year.

Now Inuyasha and Kagome are now traveling with a monk and a demon slayer. Their names are Miroku and Sango.They now are on mission to get all the jewel shards and to destroy their enemy his name is Naruku. They are headed toward a village to relax. Inuyasha now knows the backlash wave.

Naruto now has done more training with Kyubbi has learned quite a few technique's, His hair now is slighty longer with long bangs coming down his face. Naruto now is on his way to the village for some green tea.

'' Hey excuse me could I get some green tea please. '' Naruto says politely while looking at the young lady. Almost all the girls now like him because he has saved their them fromseveral demons. Now the whole village is thinking of him as a hero, he even told them his name. '' Coming right up Naruto-san. '' Whats I sense a familar scent and some others. '' Its probably nothing. ''

With Inuyasha and Co.

'' Ahh lady Kagome lets stop right in that place for something to drink. Miroku said tiredly. He was monk who was very handsome according to the ladies. Miroku's family had been cursed by the demon named naruku. The cursed is called the wind tunnel. It is a huge blackhole in his hand that sucks up everything and its path. You only have a few years for it suck you up completely unless you kill the one that has given it to you.

'' Oh shut up monk your just want to go their and see beatiful women. Sango said getting a little mad. She was a demon slayer at a young age with her family with same job she had. One day there's was a report for some spider demons that needed to be killed. Thats when her whole family went including her younger brother named Kohaku. He wasn't that good he just had a confidence problem and seemed very nervous thinking he was never ready. Soon the night that mission was given Kohaku was posessed by the demon and was ordered to kill his family he succeded but his sister defended herself trying to figure out what was wrong. Then, she was wounded. Later she found out a demon named Naruku was behind all of this. After that she joined up with Inuyasha and Co. Although she liked miroku but keeps to herself sometimes.

'' Oh please Sango please have some sympathy for me thats not the only thing I do.

Inuaysha then steps in. '' Would both of you quite down lets just go in and relax. they soon head into the place.

Naruto looks up to see the young lady with the green tea. '' Thank you miss... uh,'' He really didn't know her name. '' Karin. '' The girl said. '' Thank you Karin-chan. '' Naruto smiles warmly, he's has recieving tea from here over year and finally ask's her name. He felt proud as if that was a big accomplishment. She blushes brightly. '' Don't mention it Naruto- San. ''

As soon he starts to drink his tea he see's to familar faces one Inuyasha, Kagome, that little fox he didn't really no his name, and two others. Naruto tries to drink it trying to hide his face but something blows his cover.

'' Hello beatiful ladies will you all be willing to bare my child. '' Miroku said proudly to his suprise none of the girls reacted. '' What could be wrong aren't I good looking. '' He soon is hit with a huge boomrang.

'' That should teach you miroku about time none of the girls pay attention to you. Sango says triumphly and on the inside she's quite happy.

'' Hmmm... this seems strange why are all the girls blushing slightly and looking in that direction. said Kagome. She then looks at the young man and notices he has long blond hair, with long bangs and black robes.  
_wait it could'nt be could it, no he died against the fight with inuaysha. I must me imagining things oh well._ But Inuyasha realises this his him and stands right in front of him with tesusaiga out.

'' Well well... here for round 2. '' Inuyasha says confidently.

Naruto see's the girls seem a little alarmed and tells them to tell everybody to head for their homes.

'' Hn...'' Naruto removes the cup off his face and to their shock he looks just like Inuyasha. Kagome looks shocked._ I knew that had to be him just had to!  
_

'' Not quite the question is will you be able to handle me this time dog-breath!

Inuyasha seems really mad at the comment. '' Who the hell are you calling dog-breath when you look exactly like me idoit! '' Wait you could be naruku, because I heard you can shape-shift, Now prepare to die!'' Now when the other three heard this they were extremely alarmed. Inuyasha swings tesusaiga at Naruto to their suprise his hand glows blue and grabs the sword, completely stopping it at mid swing

'' No I'm not this man you called naruku or whoever he is my name is Naruto and I'm I have half fox alright.I 'm am also told that you are my twin brother.Naruto soon flees threw the window leaving everybody stunned. Before Kagome runs after him leaving everybody even more shocked.

'' Hey Naruto wait, um I just wondering would like to join us in our travels to look for jewel shards and maybe help defeat naraku. Kagome said softly. '' Now this would be strange offer to say yes to but sense its you asked me I'll go with you Kagome-chan. Naruto soon leaves leaving a blushing kagome. Then Inuyasha shows up. What hell were you thinking leaving after him like that. '' I was just asking about a deal to help us defeat naruku.'' '' Oh... Kagome why is you your face so red the sun must be really hot on you lets, go.

'' Wow their pretty much everywhere looks like we may fight again possibly. '' Naruto then heads to the hot springs to take his daily bath.

'' This always to clear my mind things all the time. Naruto says as he relaxing in the boiling water. He soon here's somebody on the other end. He puts his black robes on.Who could that be wait, sounds like their voice is cracking

He runs over to hide in the bushes to see a girl there in the hot tub with long silver haired girl with a well developed chest and her face is beyond beatiful. Naruto catches a massive nosebleed, he then cleans his mess up and hears that she is crying holding while a locket around her locket to her chest. He tries to listen to what she's saying.

'' Na.. Naruto I wished I could of seen before you died, I never got to tell you my feelings for you.'' She then cries harder. '' Today's the day you left then died, why did you have to leave! She then opens the locket and smiles at the picture, it is a photo of a six year old half-demon naruto.

Naruto froze as he heard everything she said in the picture he saw himself in this form but younger

'' How could that be young in that form, wait she loves me, and just who is she anyway.'' He then tries to walk away but then slips on a rock and falls into the hot springs with girl.

**_Chapter End. _**

**_Coming Soon : Chapter 6 Naruto's Other Past Revealed. _**

Ramen Palace 2

Naruto- Hey Kagome-chan could I get a shrimp miso this time.

Kagome-Sure Naruto coming right up.

Inuyasha Returns

Inuyasha-Kagome one shrimp miso for me also.

Kagome- It will be ready in about 3 minutes Inuyasha and Naruto

Miroku Appears

Miroku- Hey Lady Kagome I could get small beef miso for.

Kagome- Sure.

Miroku- Hey I got a fortune cookie for you here.

Kagome- Thank you Miroku!

Kagome opens and it says will you bare my child in blue letters.

Kagome launches then takes his bowl of ramen and spills it directly on his robes close to his private.

Miroku- Ahhh It burns somebody get off, get off.

Miroku disappears.

Naruto- Hey Kagome what are you doing for valentine's day.

Kagome blushes bright red - I'm not sure.

Inuyasha- Well you should figure it out Naruto and I don't have nothing to anyway.

Kagome gets really red after what he just said.

Inuyasah and Naruto- Bye Kagome-chan!

Kagome- Bye Guys!

Kagome soon cleans up the place then sees two objects wrapped up with cards next to them. She opens them both up to see presents are tylenol and sunlotion. The cards say,

_'' From Yours Truly _

Naruto and Inuyasha.

PS: Naruto- Thats should get rid of the fever you have.

PS: Inuyasha- This should preserve your tan now you don't to worry about getting sunburn anymore.

PS': Inuyasha and Naruto: Enjoy!

Ramen Palace 2 end

Coming Soon Ramen Palace 3


End file.
